breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Slip
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 1.63m / 4.09m |synopsis = Jimmy is pushed to desperate measures; Nacho picks up a skill; Mike explores an alliance; Kim stands up to Hamlin. }} "Slip" is the eighth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-eighth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, Jimmy and Marco break into the McGill family's abandoned store in Cicero, Illinois. Jimmy retrieves an old metal Band-Aid box from the ceiling tiles, from which he retrieves his childhood coin collection. He finds an Indian-head penny that he hopes to use in a con game. Jimmy explains that he hid his collection after his father tried to give back a rare George Washington half dollar. Marco expresses genuine remorse for Jimmy's parents losing their store though Jimmy doesn't and he goes on to say that his family were better off not owning the store, saying that his father was only popular because he was too generous with money and implies it was his fault for it's eventual closure (completely ignoring his own role in it's demise). As he and Marco leave, Jimmy takes the Band-Aid tin with him. Act I Mike drives to the site of the truck robbery and retrieves a metal detector and shovel from his trunk. He uses these instruments, along with the information supplied by Nacho, to find the body of the good Samaritan killed by Hector after the robbery. Mike anonymously reports the body to the Tribal police. BCS 308 02.png BCS 308 03.png BCS 308 04.png At his home, Chuck meets with Dr. Cruz, seeking to confront his EHS delusion and live a normal life again. Chuck is eager to recover quickly, but Cruz cautions him not to push himself too far. Chuck explains that he had a public "incident" which caused him to realize that his condition was in his head, and implies that the resulting epiphany caused him to reconsider his behavior. Meanwhile, while preparing to film another commercial at the music store, Jimmy gets into a disagreement with the owners about pricing. When they refuse to pay him, Jimmy instructs Joey to keep his camera rolling and pointed at him. Jimmy drops a drumstick to the ground and, after confirming the owners refuse to pay, "slips" on the drumstick, falling flat on his back. He then begins his blackmail scheme. Act II While Kim is at lunch with Kevin and Paige, she sees Howard showing up with clients from HHM. Howard makes passive-aggressive small talk with Kim and her party. In response, she writes out a check to Howard for the amount of money covering her law school loans and presents it to him with a similar passive-aggressive interruption. After lunch, Howard confronts Kim and reveals that he has been forced to deal with the fallout from Chuck's performance at Jimmy's bar hearing. Kim points out that Howard withheld information about Chuck's condition from HHM's clients. Howard angrily rips up the check, telling Kim that her debt is forgiven but nothing else. That night, Nacho goes into his father's upholstery shop and crushes ibuprofen tablets into a fine powder, which he carefully plants in the empty capsules that Daniel supplied him. He then practices slipping the pills into Hector's coat pocket. By the time morning comes, Nacho seems to have it down perfectly. When his father shows up, Nacho claims he came to work early to check on invoices. Act III Chuck decides that he needs to confront his EHS on his own. To that end, he walks to the local supermarket without any protection. Though the EHS does seem to kick in, Chuck manages to complete his shopping without incident. When he returns home, he finds Howard waiting outside. Howard is delighted and impressed that Chuck managed to shop by himself, but then reveals he's not here to make a social call: an issue has come up with Chuck's malpractice insurance. Back at Wexler McGill, Kim finds Jimmy lying on his back in his office, playing on a guitar signed by Richie Blackmore, which we learn he received from the store owners through his con as well as selling them the remaining seven commercials as he had been trying to do. Despite Jimmy's assurances, Kim still expresses doubts about Jimmy's ability to cover his end of the expenses and considers taking on another client. That night, Nacho climbs onto the roof of El Michoacáno and breaks the air conditioner; the restaurant is hot and sweaty the next day. As Nacho counts Krazy-8's money, he sees Hector take off his coat. Nacho pretends to scrutinize one of the bills in Krazy-8's stack, claiming that it looks "funny," possibly counterfeit or marked. Hector asks him to come over so he can scrutinize it. While Hector looks at the bill, Nacho reaches into Hector's coat pocket and removes his pill bottle. He "accidentally" drops the remaining money, covering his actions. Nacho returns to his seat and swaps the pills with the fakes that had been hidden in the satchel containing Hector's rubber-banded money rolls. He keeps the bottle on his lap while counting the next dealer's money, and is unusually short with him. Once this dealer is gone, Nacho performs the switch and tosses the bottle back into Hector's coat pocket as he walks by. Act IV While picking up trash as part of his community service, Jimmy is handicapped by his back pain. A member of the work group, Freddy, asks the supervisor if he can take time off to visit his sick daughter in the hospital. The supervisor authorizes him to leave but warns him that he will not be credited with the hours he has worked. Having listened to the conversation, Jimmy instead deduces that Freddy is a drug dealer and that the excuse about his sick daughter is most likely a lie, but offers him a deal: for $700, Jimmy will make sure that Freddy can leave without losing his hours. Intrigued, Freddy accepts the deal. BCS 308 10.png BCS 308 11.png BCS 308 12.png BCS 308 13.png BCS 308 14.png BCS 308 15.png Jimmy then lies on the ground to rest his back and the supervisor immediately reappears. Jimmy threatens to file a lawsuit against him for various, detailed reasons if he refuses Freddy to go see his daughter and Jimmy to rest his back, while allowing both to keep their hours. Panicked, the supervisor relents. Impressed, Freddy pays Jimmy and leaves. Jimmy continues to rest his back, satisfied with his particularly lucrative improvised ploy. Late at night, Mike looks at the money he took from the truck robbery, removing it from the crawl space under his floorboards. Counting the stacks, he realizes there's no way he can spend this money without attracting suspicion. That night, he pays a visit to Gus in his office at Los Pollos Hermanos, asking him to launder the money so that Mike can give it to his family. He reasons that as Gus is running his restaurants for a similar reason, he might be able to assist Mike. Gus cautions that he and Mike can't be publicly associated given their rivalries with Hector, and the consequences that could come of this. After some negotiating, Gus proposes a potentially reasonable offer, upon which he and Mike shake hands. Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-308-gus-esposito-658.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-308-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-marco-rodriguez-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Trivia *The scene in the restaurant takes place on March 4, 2003 based on the date on Kim's check. *The Band-Aid box that Jimmy takes from his father's old store appeared in the Gene flash-forward in where it was stored in a box containing some of Jimmy's old mementos. *The way Chuck went into the grocery store and nearly had a nervous breakdown is reminiscent of how Walt stripped naked and fainted in a grocery store after escaping Tuco's captivity *Jimmy plays Smoke on the Water, which was Marco Pasternak's favorite song. **The way he laid on the ground playing the guitar when Kim entered is similar to a scene in Breaking Bad when Mike enters while he is using chi machine and proceed to nearly beat him. *In the previous episode, Mike agreed to Nacho and Daniel's exchange once Nacho showed him the money and gave him "one more thing," which Mike pulled out a pad and pen in anticipation. It is revealed in this episode that Mike asked Nacho to give him GPS coordinates where the good Samaritan is buried, murdered on Hector's orders, who had come to the aid of Ximenez Lecerda after his truck was attacked by Mike . Having heard the story of Anita , whose husband suddenly disappeared for 8 years without a trace, Mike imagines the distress of the possible family of this good Samaritan and decides to make sure that the body is found. *At 21 minutes into the the show, when Kim walks Kevin and Paige to their car, you can see a 2015 Nissan Murnao on the left side of the screen. This car would not yet be available in 2003. *There was a two week gap between episode 7 and this episode due to the observance of Memorial Day on Monday May 29, 2017 in the United States. However "Slip" was accidentally aired anyways by at least one foreign broadcaster and subsequently leaked online before the US airing. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Clea DuVall as Dr. Lara Cruz * Mel Rodriguez as Marco Pasternak * Max Arciniega as Krazy-8 * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Frank Deal as Parks Supervisor * Shahine Ezell as Freddy * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Hayley Holmes as Drama Girl * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Jason Sklar as Ryan * Randy Sklar as Rick * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Efrain Villa as Carlos * Jose E. Pintor as Manager * Marjorie Conner as Grandma * Madi Frost as Teenage Girl * Tom Schuch as Jack * Diane Villegas as Marie * Sydney Barrosse as Lauren * Cris Iannucci as Grocery Store Clerk |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Julian Wondolowski as Driver with Vehicle Featured Music *'What It Is' by Extreme Music *'Days Like This' by Melani Skybell *'Cold Feet' by Fink *'Smoke On The Water' by Deep Purple *'Corrido De Un Raton' by Francisco Sarrmiento *'Hasta Mañana' by Los Panchos Memorable Quotes es:Slip Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)